


Playing Dirty

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Series: Many Shades of Sabriel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Gabriel being an Ass, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was shiny, sleek, and completely untainted by Dean’s obsession with busty Asian porn. At least, it was until Gabriel decided to help set up Sam's laptop while he was out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung from this prompt: "Sam gets a new laptop, and while he’s gone doing whatever, Gabe decides he needs “help” setting it up. Maybe he adds a Casa Erotica background or an amusing (but mostly harmless) virus?"

It was shiny, sleek, and completely untainted by Dean’s obsession with busty Asian porn. 

Sam had needed a new laptop for a while now, not that he’d actually admitted it.  The old one ran like crap and had so many viruses on it from his brother’s ‘extracurricular activities’ that it had been a wonder it survived as long as it did.  Dean had been complaining about how slow the damn things was almost nonstop for a few weeks until Sam finally admitted that it might be time to get a new one. 

So when Dean had come back to the motel one night with a case of beer and a large rectangular package one night, he wasn’t surprised.

He was a little surprised when the first thing Dean did after giving Sam the laptop saying it was a very late birthday present was pull out a crowbar and go to town on the old one though.  He couldn’t help but laugh when Dean tied the thing up by its power cord from the ceiling fan and offered him a bat, saying it was only right that the birthday boy get a good shot at the piñata.

But now, after way too much beer on his brother’s part, Sam sat in the relative quiet with his new laptop smiling like an idiot.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had something that was HIS.

 

*****

And yet, he should have known it was only a matter of time before his new baby got corrupted.

He’d expected it to be Dean – who swore he wouldn’t watch porn anymore and just use it for research.  After all, Dean was nothing if not a creature of habit, and one of his habits was stealing Sam’s computer to look up scantily clad women. 

What he hadn’t expected was for them to come home from the picking up tacos for dinner to find a note stuck to the top of his computer in handwriting he didn’t recognize:

 _Hey Sammich,_  
     Dropped by to see you but you weren’t here.  Took the liberty of helping you  
     set up your new laptop instead.  

_— G_

Sam about fell out of his chair when he turned it on.

“And here I thought my virtuous baby brother didn’t want porn on his new laptop.”  Dean snickered as he walked by, Sam going red and trying to cover his screen.  “Nice background.  Are those Victoria Secret angels or what?  I didn’t know they posed with JUST the wings on…”

“Gabe apparently decided to ‘help out’ with the set up while we were out.”  Sam sighed, Dean bursting out laughing as he unpacked their dinner at the tiny table.  “God, what else did he do?”

“You mean besides change all the passwords to your emails and swap out your music for church hymns?”  Sam cursed, turning to glare at the archangel now sitting cross-legged on his bed smiling like an idiot.  “Other than that, just the background…”

“WAH!”

“…And MAYBE I made your homepage on the internet a BDSM website, no biggie right?”  Gabe asked, Dean giving him the thumbs up from across the room as he shoved as much of his burrito into his mouth at once as he possibly could. 

“As soon as I fix this, I am going to kill you.”  Sam snarled, typing furiously.

“You know you love me.”  The archangel grinned, winking at the livid look Sam shot him.  Sidling up behind him he leaned down to whisper in Sam’s ear, the hunter going bright red.  Thankfully, when he glanced over at his brother, he was far more interested in his food than the hand the angel was currently sliding up and down his thigh.  “Besides, I thought you’d like the background.  After all, I was under the impression that you liked wing kink…”

“Can we not talk about this now?”  Sam whispered helplessly, glancing back at his brother again.  Following his eyes Gabe smirked, snapping his fingers so that Dean disappeared.  “Where’d you send him this time?”

“Just a different room.  Don’t worry, I supplied him with plenty of beer, tacos, and girls to keep him occupied while we explore your wing kink.”  Gabe said softly, Sam shivering as he heard the familiar rustle of the archangel’s wings stirring restlessly. 

“Did you screw all this up just in the hopes that you’d get to have some raunchy sex and tease me about how sexy I find your wings?”  Sam asked, sighing when he felt the tips of feathers brush against his skin.  “You never play fair do you?”

“I prefer to play dirty.”  He grinned, pulled Sam up out of the chair and towards the bed.  “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“First, fix my laptop.”  Sam said stubbornly, Gabriel sighing and raising his hand to snap it back to normal.  Quickly Sam grabbed his wrist, his face bright red.  “Um… leave the background though, okay?”

“Anything you want Sammich.”


End file.
